The oligomerization of ethylene typically returns a broad distribution of 1-olefins having an even number of carbon atoms (C4, C6, C8, C10, etc.). These products range in commercial value, of which 1-hexene may be the most useful, as it is a comonomer commonly used in the production of commercial ethylene based copolymers.
Several catalysts useful for the oligomerization of olefin monomers have been developed, including the trimerization of ethylene. Several of these catalysts use chromium as a metal center. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,838, assigned to Union Carbide Chemicals and Plastics Technology Corporation, discloses a chromium catalyst complex formed by contacting a chromium compound with hydrolyzed hydrocarbyl aluminum and a donor ligand such as hydrocarbyl isonitriles, amines, and ethers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,994 discloses a chromium catalyst formed by the reaction products of bis-triarylsilyl chromates and trihydrocarbylaluminum compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,563 and related patents, issued to Phillips Petroleum Company, disclose chromium-containing catalysts containing monodentate amide ligands. A chromium catalyst complex formed by contacting an aluminum alkyl or a halogenated aluminum alkyl and a pyrrole-containing compound prior to contacting with a chromium containing compound is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,382,738, 5,438,027, 5,523,507, 5,543,375, and 5,856,257. Similar catalyst complexes are also disclosed in EP0416304B1, EP0608447B1, EP0780353B1, and CA2087578.
Several patents assigned to Mitsubishi Chemicals also disclose chromium catalyst complexes formed from a chromium compound, a pyrrole ring-containing compound, an aluminum alkyl, and a halide containing compound, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,272, 5,750,817, and 6,133,495. Other catalyst complexes are formed by contacting a chromium compound with a nitrogen containing compound such as a primary or secondary amine, amide, or imide, and an aluminum alkyl, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,750,816, 5,856,612, and 5,910,619.
EP0537609 discloses a chromium complex containing a coordinating polydentate ligand and an alumoxane. Similarly, CA2115639 discloses a polydentate phosphine ligand.
EP0614865B1, issued to Sumitomo Chemical Co., Ltd., discloses a catalyst prepared by dissolving a chromium compound, a heterocyclic compound having a pyrrole ring or an imidazole ring, and an aluminum compound. EP0699648B1 discloses a catalyst obtained by contacting chromium containing compound with a di- or tri-alkyl aluminum hydride, a pyrrole compound or a derivative thereof, and a group 13 (III B) halogen compound.
WO03/053890, and McGuinness et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 125, 5272-5273, (2003), disclose a chromium complex of tridentate phosphine ligands and methylalumoxane (MAO) cocatalyst. However, due to serious drawbacks in the preparation of the phosphine-containing system, the use of a thioether donor group to replace the phosphorus donor in the ligands was also investigated.
WO02/083306A2 discloses a catalyst formed from a chromium source, a substituted phenol, and an organoaluminum compound. WO03/004158A2 discloses a catalyst system which includes a chromium source and a ligand comprising a substituted five membered carbocyclic ring or similar derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,866 discloses a catalyst comprising a chromium complex which contains a coordinating asymmetric tridentate phosphane, arsane, or stibane ligand (hydrocarbyl groups) and an alumoxane. Carter et al., Chem. Commun., 2002, pp. 858-859 disclosed an ethylene trimerization catalyst obtained by contacting a chromium source, ligands bearing ortho-methoxy-substituted aryl groups, and an alkyl alumoxane activator. Similarly, WO02/04119A1 discloses a catalyst comprising a source of chromium, molybdenum, or tungsten, and a ligand containing at least one phosphorus, arsenic, or antimony atom bound to at least one (hetero)hydrocarbyl group.
Other pertinent references include J. Am. Chem. Soc. 123, 7423-7424 (2001), WO01/68572A1, WO02/066404A1, WO04/056477, WO04/056478, WO04/056479, WO04/056480, EP1110930A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,333,016, 5,439,862, 5,744,677, and 6,344,594 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2002/0035029A1. Japanese patent application JP 2001187345A2 (Tosoh Corp., Japan) discloses ethylene trimerization catalysts comprising chromium complexes having ligands which are amines substituted with two (pyrazol-1-yl)methyl groups.
Although each of the above described catalysts is useful for the trimerization of ethylene, there remains a desire to improve the performance of olefin oligomerization catalysts from the standpoint of productivity and selectivity for oligomers such as 1-hexene or 1-octene.
Several pyridyl amine catalyst complexes have been disclosed for the polymerization or copolymerization of ethylene, propylene, isobutylene, octene, and styrene by Symyx Technologies, Inc. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,713,577, 6,750,345, 6,706,829, 6,727,361, and 6,828,397. Pyridyl amines were also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,103,657 and 6,320,005, assigned to Union Carbide Chemical and Plastics Technology Corporation, in which zirconium was used as the metal center, and the catalyst complex was used to polymerize alpha-olefins, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,660, assigned to Lyondell Petrochemical Company, which also describes Group 4 complexes of pyridyl amine ligands. Robertson et al., Inorg. Chem. 42, pp 6875-6885 (2003), discloses chromium complexes of tris(2-pyridylmethyl)amine for ethylene polymerization.
This invention also relates to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 60/611,943, Ser. No. 11/232,982 and Ser. No. 11/233,227.
What is needed is a catalyst system that can be readily prepared and that selectively oligomerizes ethylene or other olefins with both high activity and high selectivity.